Bloody Aces Book 2
by Eddieroks
Summary: Summary is the title! Read bloody aces 1 first
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

We sped the submarine as fast as is could go quickly, away from the burning building. It was only a matter of minutes before the building would explode and neither of us wanted to stay, but it killed me a little to think of Sami still in there. It hurt even more to think of Sami's final hour consisted of being captured and seeing her best friend die in front of her, but what she did was noble and wouldn't be forgotten. In my hands was the antidote. I could use one of the shots to cure Natalie which was great, but no one else. This cure had to be kept to save humanity somehow… It would just take some time.

The submarine's supplies were low and we had been in the submarine for two weeks. It still had fuel, surprisingly, but if we didn't land soon it would soon strand us and the air pressure would surely kill us. Luckily, we docked. We didn't know where we were, but we had to find something. We were on the beach, but the thick forest brush would soon hide us from any threat around. It was getting dark so we ran. In through the forest was a clearing, we didn't know how lucky we were at first, but this farm… this farm would be ours, but the drama that lies in the future would soon come…


	2. Chapter 1 REAL

Bloody Aces, Book 2- Depths Beyond

Chapter 1

5 Years after Bloody Aces Book 1

"Can you pass me a couple of eggs?" Tatiana asked Natalie from across the kitchen.

"You know, if you just let me go to town we could have something different from farm foods," Natalie said.

"I'll take my chances" Tatiana giggled. Natalie opened the refrigerator and passed two eggs to Tatiana. Tatiana cracked the eggs open and poured the contents onto the butter-greased pan. The aroma caught the attention of Giovanna and Kylee, who were gardening outside. They ran inside the house to prepare for the meal.

"Are Vincent and Eddie back from the town yet?" Kylee asked, while simultaneously taking an egg from the pan and plopping it onto her plate.

"No, not yet," Natalie said, but the sound that came from her stomach was much louder than the sound from her voice. Everyone laughed.

"Natalie, can you hand me a couple more eggs and some butter so I can grease another pan. I think I'm going to need more than two eggs." Tati reached her hand while looking through the cabinet under her for another pan. Meanwhile, Natalie went back to the fridge, sluggishly, for some more eggs and a stick of butter.

"Maybe I should start charging you?" Natalie smiled.

"Then maybe you would actually do your chores," Tatiana chastised, followed by laughter from the entire group.

After Tatiana made lunch the group gathered at the dining table to eat.

"These are good eggs Tati, what did you do to them?" Giovanna asked.

"It isn't me, it's the chicken we have here, they bring us all these delicious eggs," Tati answered.

"Look at you, acting like a saint," Kylee giggled.

"Yeah, but it's much better than what we suffered through five years ago," Tati raised her glass to the center of the table, "To better days, to no more island, and best of all, to no more deaths."

Everyone clicked their glasses in unison and smiled at the happy and calm life they know had, away from trouble, sadness, and everything else, but good deals usually have a bad end.

"How many were back there!" Eddie shouted across the street to Vincent.

"There were maybe, eight or nine of them," Vincent answered.

"That's the most we've seen all year," Eddie glanced over his shoulder and took a peek at the riot of undead that pursued them. Vincent was right; there were more of them, perhaps a migration? It didn't matter. What matters, is going back to the people they promised to see again. Leaving from anywhere could mean death and they were prepared to face that, but not as prepared as they thought. Eddie and Vincent eluded the wave with ease and loaded the supplies they had found from deep within the town into their truck.

Eddie rummaged around the contents of the bags they had brought as Vincent drove back towards the farm. They had gotten only the necessities. More chicken feed, which they were desperately in need of, clothes, and a light bulb for a light that flickered in the farmhouse, which was a little bit scary. Other than that they didn't need anything, the land and livestock brought them the necessary tools for their survival, along with some other things from the hardware store. They were fully stocked with weapons and food, and with the harvest that was soon to come, fresh vegetables would be included as well, courtesy to Giovanna and her magic gardening skills and not to mention her medical abilities. They had hundreds of guns and ammunition and even a large fence around their farm to let the animals roam. They had cars, gasoline, and enough DVD's to last a lifetime and maybe even a few more. It was a pleasant life that was all too perfect, too perfect.

Vincent and Eddie pulled the car up to the gate of the fence. They had memorized a specific call that would tell the rest of the group it was them. They could climb over the fence, but the barbed wire could prove a bit… dangerous. Tatiana heard the noise and immediately jumped out of her seat and ran to the gate. She had a pistol in one hand and a key in the other. After unlocking the gate, she pulled it back to slide Eddie and Vincent in. She then closed it and waited for them to park the car in the area where the rest of the cars were.

She then greeted them with a hug and helped carry the bags into the house.

"Thanks for carrying the bags," Eddie said sarcastically to everyone besides Vincent and Tatiana.

"Oh, but we can't possibly get out of our seats, pull the chairs in, walk to the door, open the door, and run/walk all the way across the field." Giovanna joked.

Eddie smiled and pulled out the light bulb from within one of the bags. Everyone's faces lit up with excitement. Nobody had used the downstairs bathroom in weeks. Eddie walked out from the entrance which was connected to both the kitchen and den, a.k.a. storage, and into the first living room where the first bathroom and bedroom were connected. He opened the door to the bathroom and stood on the counter to reach the old light bulb, where he unscrewed it and placed the new, bright light. Everyone followed inside and watched the new light in all of its glory. Even some "ooh's" and "ahh's" were said. Then everyone walked back into the kitchen for their meal.

They all pushed back their chairs and seated themselves. Manners were important to them.

"Does anybody notice how white we've become?" Eddie said, trying to hold back a smile.

"Should I take offence to that?" Natalie chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about; this is a Mexican's life." Tati said and everyone seated at the table laughed.

Suddenly, a loud moan broke the silence. It was from outside the fence. Eddie grabbed a pistol and a machete and ran outside. Natalie followed with her pistol and knife.

"You check the right side, and I'll take the left," Eddie said.

"Right!" Natalie said. They both scanned the farm for any signs of the infected, but couldn't trace where exactly the moan was coming from. All they saw were chickens, cows, pigs, and the few horses they owned roaming around. The fence had a naturally made animal repellent which made animals stay away from the fence in case an infected were here. It also worked to mask the scent of animal and human flesh from the zombies.

The moaning stopped, and then followed a gunshot. Natalie's head lit up with surprise as she ran to the sound of the gunshot. It was incredibly unusual to hear something like that hear, actually, it has never happened until know. By the time Natalie got to fence, Eddie was already there looking intensely into the eyes of the three strangers that stood before them.

One of them was teenage girl and the other two were a teenage boy and an adult male. The teenagers looked alike, brother and sister, with green eyes and brown hair on each. The girl looked younger than the boy and the man was visibly in his thirties or forties. They wore tattered clothing and had several scratches and wounds along the visible parts of their bodies. The girl looked as if she were about to faint and if they weren't trying to hide it, you could tell the man and boy were too.

As Eddie and Natalie analyzed the three, the others had already reached the fence. Their eyes, wide with surprise. Tati grabbed the key from her pocket and nervously tried to open the lock. Eddie grabbed her hand to stop her. Tati looked up at him with great frustration.

"Who are you?" Eddie said still keeping eye contact.

"My name is Alison, my brother Derek, and the old guy is Robert." Alison pointed to the others as she said their names.

"Why are you here?" Eddie asked.

"Please man, we just need help, we've been out in the open for more than four months now." Robert said sheepishly.

Alison collapsed. Derek immediately dropped down and held her in his arms.

"Please, the poor girl needs medical attention; she hasn't eaten or slept in weeks" Robert said, unable to control the volume of his voice.

Eddie motioned his hand towards Tati who in turn, opened the gate. Robert's face lit up. Robert walked towards the gate happily before being stopped by Vincent's gun. Derek held Alison in his arms and placed her in Eddie's. Robert stood flabbergasted. Tatiana pulled back the gate and locked it once again. Then they walked back to the house.

"Thank you," Derek said. His voice was deep and strong. He knew what was happening, but Robert didn't.

Robert pounded against the gate screaming curses and calls for help. Derek stood with a blank expression. He just put the life of his sister in the arms of a stranger.

Vincent stayed outside to keep watch. Robert begged and pleaded for his stay in the farm. He even named his list of talents and abilities that just made Vincent laugh.

"Can you be quiet," Derek said calmly before laying down on the floor.

"How can you be calm at a time like this?" Robert screeched.

"Be happy they helped one of us from nearly dying." Derek chastised.

"Putting others in front of yourself? Don't you see it? The world is ending right before our eyes and you just lie down and go to sleep. I can't even believe you! Even your sister would do the same!

"My sister was just saved! I couldn't ask for more and I don't intend to. If they offer me a place here I'll take it, but I won't beg like a fool. Squirm like you should've died on the very first day. Even my sister has more backbone that you!"

"All that bitch does is whine all day! You and I are the only ones who actually provide, but she gets the special treatment, why?" He yelled back.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't stab you in the throat now?" Derek slipped out a pocketknife and held it against the fine hairs of Robert's neck.

Vincent pulled the safety off of his gun and aimed it in between them. Robert raised his hands in the air, but Derek kept the blade level to Robert's neck.

"Bring me a wet towel, some cotton balls, and some disinfectant," Giovanna commanded. Kylee and Natalie split into opposite directions to retrieve the items. Giovanna put surgical gloves on and connected a water drip to Alison's body and mouth. "She collapsed out of starvation and dehydration. Go heat up a piece of beef and blend it for me"

Tatiana did as commanded while Eddie lifted Alison onto the coffee table in the living room. Alison's daze soon ended and her eyes fluttered open. Her body shook with fear and she screamed. Kylee and Natalie brought the cotton, wet towel, and disinfectant. Giovanna lifted up Alison's shirt and pant sleeves. She had no bite wounds, but several bruises and cuts throughout her body. Giovanna tied the towel around Alison's forehead and dripped the disinfectant onto the cotton ball. She gently rubbed the ball across her Alison's cuts. The sting made Alison flail even harder which made holding her down even more difficult. Giovanna grabbed a clean rag and stuffed it into Alison's mouth. Alison's arms flailed rapidly, along with her eyes. Giovanna cleaned all of the wounds and pulled the sleeves down. She then lifted the rag out of Alison's mouth and poured in the beef smoothie. It was chunky. Alison coughed and gasped for air. It was painful to watch, but it was for her own good.

The next morning Alison woke up confused. She was in a strange bed, in a strange house. She didn't know what happened before, but she assumed she was just sleeping. She walked down the upstairs hall, past the other three bedrooms, the master bedroom, and the bathroom. She took light steps down the halls because in her dreams she imagined that her parents were still asleep and never liked to be woken up by her, even though it was always Derek who woke them up with his loud music and constant guitar playing.

She went to the downstairs living room and opened the door to the backyard. Outside was a beautiful garden filled with multiple vegetable and immense fruit trees that were completely full. The apples and oranges looked so perfect, so round. They looked perfected.

"Good morning," Giovanna said from behind Alison. Alison was completely startled and immediately "awoke" from her dream.

"Oh, you startled me" Alison said.

"I'm sorry, I just expected you to still be in bed, considering the fall you had and how it's eight o'clock on a Saturday."

"A fall, what are you talking about?"

"You fainted from dehydration and starvation so we treated that and your injuries, along with helping you rest."

A sudden realization flashed through Alison's mind. She still couldn't remember where she was and had no idea where her brother was either.

"Derek!" Alison screamed.

"Please!" Giovanna said, "Calm down, your brother is outside of the fence."

"What, I have a reason to be freaked out."

"Last night, we helped you; you are in better condition than you ever were, so I would say thanks if I were you."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but if you want to see your brother you can go to the gate in front of the house."

"Thank you, for everything. By the way, is this your garden?"

"Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes! I've never seen more delicious fruits and vegetables in my life."

"Thank you, it took several years to grow these and we really have more than we need, maybe when you leave we can give you some."

"Leave?"

"I'm sorry, but this place is a secret and we can't just tell everyone, especially house more people. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a jerk, but it makes sense if you think about it."

"Right, I'll just go and see my brother then."

Giovanna waved goodbye before returning to her garden and checking up on the plants. Alison ran to the fence to find Derek and Robert sleeping on the floor outside. Derek was calmly asleep; however, Robert was snoring incredibly loud. She pushed her hand through the fence hole and poked Derek.

"Alison," He said grumpily.

"Yeah, it's me." Alison answered. Derek stood and glanced at Alison. She looked completely different. She was clean and she looked a lot less malnourished. He looked even better than her with a grin that only the Grinch could match.

"You look amazing." Derek said.

"I know they took care of me pretty well."

"They did forget the lollipop though." Derek and Alison laughed.

"Did you guys sleep out here?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, and they didn't even offer us dinner," Robert interrupted. However, the growl from his stomach was enough to complete that sentence for him. The smile on Alison and Derek's faces disappeared.

"Alison, do they have weapons here?" Robert asked.

"Probably, but I didn't see." Alison answered.

"You see, I have a plan."

"Let's hear it." Derek scoffed.

"No guys, I'm serious," Robert said, "Alison, you're already in their base so were fifty percent through the plan. Now all you have to do is find their guns, seventy-five percent, Unlock this gate, eighty-five percent, and lastly, kill them all one hundred percent!"

"We aren't doing that Robert," Derek said seriously.

"Why not, wasn't it you who said that you would do anything to help you and your sister have a better life. Isn't that what you promised your mother before she-"

"Shut up!" Derek yelled.

"Yes… yes! I can see it in your eyes. This is what you want, but you have too much pride for yourself…, especially, your sister."

"I agree with Derek," Alison exclaimed, "They helped me and it just isn't right."

"Do you not see what has happened? Open your eyes Alison! You too Derek! This isn't high school anymore. It's survival of the smartest and they obviously have the brains, but we're smarter. We have an opportunity for a better life. All it takes is one little trigger and we've won."

"You sociopathic loser, you just don't get it do you?" Derek said, "We're no better than the zombies, hunting and killing. The world has burned down, I see that, but there are things that take us apart from those cannibals. It's the code we follow. These people have given us a life and you want to kill them? It isn't right and you can see it."

"Weak… just weak! This isn't the Derek that killed two men with his bare hands.

"They attacked Alison!"

"You could have easily put them unconscious, but no. You wanted to 'protect' your sister. Don't you think this farm could offer her that protection you want for her? By denying this plan you risk the life of you and your sister. It may not be just, but it's the world that we live in. Alison, choose the right choice."

"What? Alison, I appreciate you choosing me in advance."

"Well," Alison stammered, "I don't know what to do."

"Alison…" Derek said desperately

"Alison, just give my plan a chance. At least, see if they have the guns there, then we'll talk."

Derek said no more, he just gave Alison a deathly stare that shook her to the core. She could feel his very presence watching her make her decision. It was life and death for her. Either she chooses life on the road with danger at every corner or safety and security.

_No!_ She thought to herself on the walk back to the house. _If we are going to make a plan, it would be my very own!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm the writer, Eddie. I just want to say a couple of things. First, chapters will be posted every Saturday. I know with the original book I was very loose with the dates, but this time I think I can commit. Nah, I WILL commit. Oh, and WARNING: ROMANCE HAPPENS Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Can we talk?" Eddie asked Vincent.

"Sure, what's this about?" Vincent answered.

They were in the garden outside. The day was beautiful and Giovanna said that the peaches were ready to be picked so that's great news, but one thing rang in Eddie's head. There are three new people here. It meant that there must be more people out there. It makes sense, but five years without an unfamiliar face was odd. It was so bizarre.

"It's about the… people."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about them, so I'm glad we found time."

"It's just odd to talk about a serious subject when the sun is shining brightly and all the animals are smiling, metaphorically at least."

"I get it; do you want to go inside?"

"No… no, it's fine. I just want to know what you think of them."

"To be honest I don't know what to think… Well, I have a picture. Yesterday, when I was guarding, Derek and Robert had an… interesting conversation. I tried not to eavesdrop, but they were loud. Robert seems bad…"

"What do you mean by that Vincent?"

"He just has that weird vibe that I can't shake off. He doesn't seem right and I just don't trust him…"

"What about if they stayed here… with us?"

"That's not up to me. You're our leader and I think you should have the say in this, and I don't plan on swaying you."

"No, I can't do that. I am the leader, but I'm not a bad one. Tonight, after Alison is asleep, we'll have a group meeting and decide. I think some sort of vote could work a lot better."

"Then I trust your decision."

Kylee opened the backdoor of the house and called the group together for breakfast. The bad part about it was the way she said it. It was more of a squawk if anything and kind of killed the mood.

At the dining table, matters were much more… awkward.

"So where are you from, Alison?" Tati asked, taking a sip of orange juice from her favorite mug.

"I'm from Anaheim. Los Angeles. So, not very far from here." Alison answered with a mouth stuffed with pancakes. She gulped them down roughly and took a large sum of orange juice from her mug and gulped it down, "I'm sorry if I'm acting rude, but I haven't eaten anything in about three weeks. Well, if you count beef jerky and Red Bulls, one and a half."

"What led you here?" Natalie asked.

"Actually, we were from a colony. It was about three months since we were last there. The people there were sick and horrible. It was even worse the way they ran the colony. If you spoke out of line to any superior, you were beaten. The living conditions were poor with leaky roofs and mud flooring. The day we left was bad too. Their leader was waging war with another colony and they called all of the men to help them, including my brother. He is only nineteen! But, knowing my brother, he wanted to fight for the colony. He thought it was his duty and the people there saw that, so they promoted him to a particular 'job'. He was told to kill innocent captives from other colonies. It was sick and Derek saw that. The room, as Derek said, was small and had the captive strapped to wall and an entire arsenal of torture weapons. I guess the people there also thought he might me some sort of wimp and say no so they had a supervisor watch him. Derek risked his life and killed all of the guards and saved the captives. Then Derek, my mother, and I escaped, but a man named Robert blocked out exit, pleading we take him with us. He had several guns so we couldn't refuse. We were out in the streets for weeks. Until the day…"

Alison had tears going down her face and her speech was slurred as well.

"If you don't want to keep talking, you don't have to," Tati said.

"Yeah, no one is forcing you to keep going," Natalie agreed.

"Thanks, but it's important that I tell you," Alison said, "Ahem, Derek hated Robert with every fiber of his being. He never did anything to help and constantly criticized us. Derek especially hated him because he never used a gun. He said that he didn't need to know and didn't want to. 'It would take too much time to explain' He said. I hated Robert too. Then one day we were walking through the forest and zombies appeared from everywhere. My mom and Robert were separated from us. We then met back up a couple hours later, but my mom wasn't with him. Robert said she was bitten and he saved her by putting her out of her misery, he said my mom told him to. It's just too weird though, why didn't my mom want to say goodbye?" Alison was weeping. There were tears all over her face and her hands were wet from the falling tears.

"I'm so sorry," Kylee said. Everyone else nodded.

"Thank you," Alison said, wiping the tears from her face.

"How old are you guys, Alison?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fourteen, Derek is nineteen, and Robert is forty-three."

"It's horrible for a girl your age to deal with a death that serious," Giovanna added.

"I don't believe Robert's story," Vincent said.

"I don't either," Tati added, "He seems really shady, like some sort of creep."

Later that night Eddie called the rest of the group to the backyard for a discussion.

"Are you sure she's asleep?" Eddie said to Natalie.

"I'm sure, she's like a little angel," Natalie replied.

"And Robert and Derek?" Eddie said to Kylee.

"Derek's staring off into space or something and Robert is as asleep as a drugged cow."

"Good, now we can begin. First, what do you guys' think of Alison and the others."

"I think they're nice and from what Alison said she doesn't seem like a liar." Tati answered.

"I still don't trust Robert," Vincent said, "I also don't fully trust Derek either. He did kill people."

"But he saved the innocent," Tati defended, "Steal from the rich and give to the poor, right?"

"You're only saying that because you think he's cute," Natalie teased. Tati blushed.

"Well, guys, what do you propose we do?" Eddie interrupted.

"Why don't give them some sort of test to see their worth." Kylee suggested.

"I have some fruits and vegetables that need harvesting," Giovanna suggested.

"A strong guy like Derek shouldn't be gardening." Tati paused. Her breath hitched and she stood back with embarrassment, her cheeks redder than tomatoes.

"Aside from that weirdness," Kylee began, "I think it would be kind of cool to have a dog. Maybe the four of you guys can all go into town and get one. The town is dangerous and it could prove their combat, tactical, and leadership skills. I also need… lady stuff…" Kylee also blushed.

"Me too," Giovanna agreed. Kylee mouthed a 'thank you' from across.

The next morning Eddie went to the front gate with Tatiana and opened it. Robert was incredibly happy and began kissing our feet, before running to the farm. Derek nodded at Eddie and walked over Tati where he almost tripped upon seeing her.

"Smooth," Eddie teased.

Derek looked at Tati and blushed. Tati also blushed.

"There are two bathrooms, go to the one downstairs and shower," Eddie said, "Tati, can you find him some clean clothes and tell Robert to use the bathroom upstairs. The old guy who used to live here had some… expanded clothes that he could use.

Derek entered the house and walked awkwardly through the kitchen and into the bathroom downstairs. Tati followed him and opened the bathroom door where she found him shirtless. She blushed even more than before and so did Derek.

"I'm so sorry," Derek said while trying to put his T-shirt back on, "I forgot you were coming."

"No, no," Tati stuttered, "You look hot…. I mean tired. Put these clothes on and take this towel." Tati threw the items and darted towards the kitchen.

All the other girls were already inside and smiling.

"What's up," Tati said avoiding eye contact.

"You've got a thing for Derek, huh?" Natalie giggled, "I called it!"

"I'm so sorry Alison," Tati said.

"No, I'm actually happy. He literally hasn't smiled in over a year. He is also very picky about girls and it seems that he likes you." Alison said cheerfully while placing the silverware on the dining table. Tati tied her long hair into a pony tail and sat down at the table.

"What are we eating?" Tati asked Kylee.

"Well, thanks to Gio, fruit salad, meatloaf, mash potatoes, veggies, and some peach pie for dessert," Kylee answered.

"Yum," Alison and Natalie both said, along with the belly screech that emitted from their stomachs, which led to everyone's laughter.

After several minutes the food was finally ready and Derek and Robert were both out of the shower.

Eddie raised his glass in for a toast, "To new allies and to dining tables that fit nine people." Everyone laughed.

Alison helped Kylee place the plates on the designated seats and serving everyone a slice of the meat and some veggies. They place two large bowls with the fruit salad and mash potatoes. The, Giovanna served everyone their juice.

"Juice?" Robert asked, "No wine, soda, or beer."

"We don't do any kind of drugs and we all live healthy lives." Eddie answered.

"We need to be in shape at all times. We usually have a vigorous workout routine, but since we have guests we've stopped for the time being." Giovanna said.

"Hopefully staying forever," Tati muttered. Only Derek heard her.

It didn't stop Robert; he took almost half of the mashed potatoes and shoved them down his throat. It was disgusting to watch. Derek, however, ate the portion he was given and took even smaller portions of the other foods, no matter how many times Tatiana insisted for him to take much more.

Later that night Tati stayed up to watch the moon in the garden outside.

"Hey," Derek said, opening the backdoor and stepping outside.

"Oh, hi," Tati said shyly.

"Is there any reason why you're up this late out here?"

"I love the moon and at this time of night the breeze makes the leaves of the trees fly off, perfectly. It's also cool to hear the sounds of crickets and other life besides the zombies."

"I wouldn't exactly call 'them' life." Derek said stepping down to the grass and lying down.

"Why is that?" Tati said, lying next to him on the floor.

"Well, I think that they're just bodies of like, other beings. I guess I feel like that what once was there was replaced."

"Deep," Tati giggled.

"What? I'm serious."

"Okay 'Mr. Serious' next lesson you could maybe bring some of your artwork or play a slow tune on the guitar."

"I do play the guitar, you know?"

"Hmm, maybe I should've thought first before lying next to the king of cliché."

"Maybe I should have been careful around pretty girls, their words sting."

Tati laughed.

"Yeah right, I'm not that pretty."

"Pretty and dumb,"

"Shut up."

"Why though, you have green eyes. Green eyes rule and it's my favorite color. Your hair is so long and brown that looks like beautifully woven silk. Your skin is like a baby's butt."

Tatiana smiled even wider.

"Your smile is like… like… well, they're pretty."

"Nice," Tati teased.

"And your nose is so-"

"Okay," Tati interrupted, "You can shut up and kiss me now."

"Gladly, I was running out of features."

Tati pulled Derek in for a passionate kiss. It was like Tati imagined and a lot sooner that she thought it would happen, but when there are flesh-eating beasts around, you kind of have to do the unexpected. After this, Tatiana could definitely say that Derek was a good kisser and Derek could say the same for Tati.

Suddenly Alison opened the back door .

"Derek, what are you doing?"

Luckily the angle they were lying in made their kiss hidden and Derek pulled away almost immediately.

"I'm just talking about the … uh… food! Yeah, the pie was delicious Tati, K, bye."

Derek dashed to the door and pulled Alison inside with him, leaving Tati outside mesmerized by the kiss.

The next morning, during breakfast Eddie began briefing Derek and Robert on the mission.

"So were going to town for a dog?" Derek repeated.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?" Eddie asked.

"Enough times so that it's too late to go" Robert said. The room went silent as Robert laughed at his own joke, by himself, "Everybody's a critic"

"Anyway," I began, "It would be nice to have a dog. It could warn us whenever there's a zombie by," Eddie said.

"Why is that important?" Alison asked.

"Great question," Eddie said, "We get about forty percent of our food from livestock and fifty percent from Gio's garden. The last ten is from town trips. Anyway, when one of our livestock sees an animal it tenses up. Our cows' milk is bad, or a chicken doesn't produce eggs, or our pigs don't produce the methane we need to power the generator for this house."

"Methane? Like poop?" Alison said.

"Yeah! The barn is where they sleep. Pigsties use sawdust for bedding, which absorbs feces and urine. The bedding is removed and placed in a machine that separates leftover food and fur mixed in with the manure to prevent blockages and breakdown of equipment, as well as to extract the separated fluid, which is easily broken down by bacteria, as the raw material for methane fermentation. The digestive fluid produced in the separation and fermentation processes can be sprayed as liquid fertilizer, this is stored in a gas holding tank and used for power generation."

"Smart," Derek said, "It seems like you guys have this place figured out."

"Yeah, we also have an irrigation system and a river nearby so we're pretty good on that whole survival thing. Also, there's a room in the barn where the generator is and we do the pig 'process'. I suggest bringing a gas mask."

"So can we get back to game plan for a minute?" Derek asked.

"We need to find a dog and bring him/her here. I think it'll be great, plus I love animals. I wanted to be a vet… before."

"Great," Derek said, "When are we heading out?"

"In ten minutes".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now that was your biggest mistake," Eddie said, perched atop the building with Derek, overlooking Vincent and Robert who were supply searching.

"It was just a kiss; I don't see the big deal here." Derek replied with deep thought.

"The big deal is that you aren't trusted here yet, and she's one of us. I know I'm sounding a bit overprotective, but a tightknit 'society' like the one we have has never been toyed with."

"Toyed with? I'm not trying to kidnap her."

"I guess… Hey, speaking of creeps, what's with Robert?"

"If I had anything to tell I would, but I guess I could start off with ungrateful bastard."

Eddie laughed. His chuckle was stopped midstream at the sight of two zombies creeping towards an unsuspecting Vincent and Robert.

"I'll take the one on the left," Derek said nervously.

"I think Robert would appreciate that, but that wasn't the point of this 'trip'."

"I thought this was for a dog."

"Well, partly, but this is just a trust exercise to put it in a simple term. I hope you don't take offence, but without you, we decided to vote on some way to see your… worthiness. Tati doesn't give you some kind pass."

"I'd hope not. I would do the same in this situation, it only makes sense. Tati is your family and I have no intent to just take her or something."

"Great, well, then you and Robert need to make an investigation for us."

"I don't know any pet stores around here."

"No, actually, this town is very small, but we've split it into districts. There's district one with the general store and the pizza place that we go when it's someone's birthday. District two, is where the farm houses. The animals, we took. The third district is well, a street that goes west and leads to the _Railroad_. The fourth district is the plains to the south which all the zombies somehow migrated to. Anyway, we need you to go with us to the railroad and find a way to get it on. Maybe we could find more land or more people."

"That sounds great, and I really hope I can be a part of that."

"I hope so too," Eddie said. A loud womanly screech came from below the building and near the area where Vincent and Robert were. A gunshot was heard then more womanly screeches and loud sobbing.

Vincent came out from the shadows and raised his right hand in the air to alert Eddie and Derek that the situation was fine. He then gave another hand signal that told Eddie and Derek to come down to the street with them. Derek went first, sliding down the metal ladder that was attached to the backside of the building they were atop of. Eddie followed, more carefully.

Robert was in a rather, babyish position and was rocking back and forth rapidly while sobbing. He was also holding his weapon very tightly against his chest.

"I almost died," Robert sobbed.

"Who was going to die, you or the girl?" Vincent teased.

"That's not funny you jerk."

"What happened?" Eddie asked trying to hold back laughter.

"He was attacked by a five year old zombie," Vincent chuckled.

"She could have easily passed for ten," Robert corrected, which was followed by an assortment of laughs from the group, "Why haven't the girls done this? I think I'm brave for even coming."

"Those 'girls' could rip you apart with their bare hands even if you had an arsenal of weapons," Eddie chastised.

"Even then it wouldn't help, he doesn't even know how to use a gun," Derek added.

"They learned how to use a gun at thirteen." Vincent also added.

Without further discussion, except for Robert's constant complaining they traveled to the _railroad_. The journey there was no picnic either. Derek had proven himself useful in combat, killing five zombies while Eddie and Vincent handled their share. Robert did nothing. However, his supervising skills were amazing. Aside from the empty street there were the famous forests of _Santa Rosa_. They were beautiful, but the perfect shade for a hungry predator. It also increased the intensity of the travel. Robert had forced himself to stop multiple times to breath.

During one of Robert's 'breaks' he had Eddie protect him so he could get water from the nearby stream. The water was as clear as day, even though it was night. It had a perfect blue color that matched the night sky. You could even see the reflections of the birds flying above. Even Eddie took a stop and drank from the pure resource.

"Days like this remind me of coming to Santa Rosa as a kid. I used to live here and my cousins and I used to almost always go to the park and the night as the best part. On holidays the whole neighborhood got together and basically had a gigantic party. Even the stars looked like they were having fun, like tonight." Eddie said.

"That's stupid. Stars can't have fun and even as a metaphor it makes no sense." Robert hissed.

"Robert, what was it like for you… before.

"I guess I could tell you…to be honest the apocalypse saved me. I-uhh- borrowed money from the company I worked at. It specialized in making a special type of car that was not produced because it was too great. That kind of great that ruins the game for everyone. I heard my company was going out of business, but I knew my boss, he was a smart man (I was smarter) but he knew what he was doing. Anyway, he invested all his money into another company that made some sort of signal for cellular phones, but that's beside the point. I was angry and you probably would have too. I wanted some of that money. Being the great accountant I am I hired people and hacked into his bank account and leeched away over two hundred million dollars. Sadly, the cops were tipped off by a man that I hired who wanted a bigger cut. I should have cut him. Anyway, I ran away from town and headed for Kansas. I had an uncle there who later betrayed me. He sold me out and I was sentenced to life for fraud. The man had great lawyers. Then months later the zombies came to the prison and I came out… free. Not many days later I ran into a man named _Adam_, the leader of the settlement where the three of us came from, and he offered me a position as guard in his new society. It had good benefits, but since I didn't know how to use a gun they gave me position as a watchman over the weapons."

"Then months later you grouped up with Derek and his family and left with some of the weapons that you guarded."

"Correct." Robert answered.

"Well, we should be heading back now."

We walked back to Vincent and Derek slowly. We were hearing noises that sounded like moaning, blades, and guns. We arrived back to the street to find Vincent and Derek on the floor surrounded by completely dead zombies, and a hooded figure above them with two machetes. Oddly, the machete looked familiar to Eddie. The hooded figure ran with all speed towards the trees. Eddie ran after the figure, but couldn't catch up. Whoever it was, was someone who had been out in the open for weeks and was instinctively frightened. Something did peek his interest because the hooded figure dropped a piece of paper and even tried to pick it back up, but Eddie was too close.

Eddie picked up the note and read it aloud.

_Thursday, April 20, 2013_

"This is from five years ago, today… Sami's… anniversary," Eddie thought aloud. Exactly five years ago was the day when Eddie and his group left Sami, by choice, in a building that was about to explode. Every year, today, they were in deep thought over their friend. Eddie continued reading:

_I looked everywhere for the stupid submarine, but when I finally found where it was docked… it was gone. I was wide eyed and paralyzed with fear and only two minutes till' the explosion. I couldn't die. It just doesn't work that way, I...I am a badass. Or that was what I thought. I scaled the empty halls quickly and searched for something. I went back into the room with the scientist and stole back the machete he had taken from me when he captured me. I grabbed it and looked through all of his drawers for some type of clue. He had a note for himself. In case that his master plan would fail he had another submarine. The elevator hidden within the very room I stood had a button that lead underground to the submarine. It was headed to California like the other one. The submarine would pilot itself through the hidden spring in which it was held and go out through a waterfall leading to the ocean. I punched the walls vigorously to search for some way to activate the elevator. I checked the pockets of the scientist to find a rusty key. I pushed boxes and cabinets over until I finally found the key slot for the elevator. I inserted the key and the doors followed by sliding open. I pressed the button to go to the only floor. On the floor was an old journal… so I decided to keep it. It would be a record of my victories. It would also lead to my master plan: to find my friends. The elevator finally reached the base of the mountain and slid the doors open. A robotic voice already started telling me I had only thirty seconds, but it didn't bother me. I opened the top of the submarine and jumped inside. There was a button that said AUTO so I pressed it and my journey began. Luckily, before the explosion. I was safe and was ready to go. Even though, it would be weeks before I got there._

After moments of contemplation Eddie ran back to Vincent and Derek who were barely waking up from their apparent incapacitation.

"There was a ton of zombies and well, we were about to die, but a weird hooded dude came at us and knocked us to the floor. He must have killed all of them because now we're fine. It was still crazy though." Derek said, rising from the floor.

"That guy was really a girl," Eddie replied.

"There is absolutely no way a girl could handle that many zombies," Robert said.

"You're one of them," Vincent teased.

"Anyway," Eddie continued, "SHE-left a note and it had some information. I think it might be Sami."

"Who is Sami?" Derek said rubbing his head.

"Sami was one of our closest comrades. Most importantly she was our family and I guess almost died when a building exploded. It's a long story, but I guess she must have been facing a lot. Our mission would have to wait, however, Sami is first priority," Eddie answered, "She was also the toughest and the best with combat. She could handle a group of twenty at thirteen; I can't even imagine how many she could take on now."

"So we're taking a detour from the railroad mission and heading into the forest? It sounds dangerous," Derek said with a smile.

"If you think it's too dangerous, you two can head back." Vincent said.

"It really sounds like you guys care about her. If it were my sister I would go in a heartbeat. I'm in."

"That's just stupid. What if she's dead and that's just someone else." Robert protested.

"It's still more interesting that hearing you whine. The way to _Weenie Hut Jr.'s_ is that way," Eddie said pointing to the trail that lead back to the farm.

"Very funny," Robert said in a mocking tone.

Eddie and the rest headed through the woods in the direction where the hooded figure ran to. It was a long walk and Robert was continuously stumbling on the vines and stumps on the floor. Suddenly, a loud moan erupted and then the sound of a blade slicing something. It was no doubt the hooded figure and the group was getting close. There it stood. Looking down at the creature it had just slain. Robert tripped. The sound of Robert's moaning alerted the figure and it ran into an area of the forest where there was thick brush. Eddie grabbed his machete and ran after the figure, while Vincent, Derek, and Robert stayed back. Eddie felt close to it as he was slicing through the brush. Finally, Eddie reached a clearing and there the Figure stood. Eddie walked up close to the figure, even reaching a hand out to show his willingness to not do damage. It didn't faze the figure because it lunged forward and in one swipe cut the side of Eddie's thigh. Eddie kneeled in pain, while the figure leaped again, this time for Eddie's head. Eddie pulled his machete up and blocked the attack and punched the figure in the stomach. It was very skinny; he could feel the bones of the ribs. He shoved it back and the hood of the figure came off. It was wearing a mask, and the hair was shaved almost completely, making it unable to tell anything.

The figure ran back at Eddie and started slashing Eddie's chest leaving both small and large cuts. Eddie fought back, but the assailant was too skilled and blocked, or dodged almost every hit. Eddie and figure were fighting vigorously, that is, until Eddie made one final slash that cut the figure's arm. The cut went from the shoulder, almost reaching the wrist of its right hand. The figure ran back and into the brush again, leaving its machete behind.

Eddie didn't chase after the figure. He was too damaged. Vincent and Derek soon followed to pick Eddie up. They were both startled, but didn't say anything. Eddie also commanded them to pick the machete up.

Hours later the group arrived to the front of the farm and Vincent gave the signal to let them in. The rest of the group was startled too by the sight of Eddie's unconscious body and the incredible amount of wounds all over his body. Giovanna commanded them to drop his body off onto the table like last time.

"Is he going to die?" Derek asked Giovanna.

"The cuts aren't too serious. If he didn't die of blood loss then he should pull through. Giovanna pulled the stitches out of her medical bag and began stitching the wounds, "Do you guys know how this happened?"

"He said something about his friend Sami and he chased after her. I could only assume she had done this," Derek said.

"Stop joking! Sami died five years ago by the hands of a disgusting man. There was no way she could have survived. What is the real reason?" Giovanna asked.

"I don't have too many clues," Eddie said waking up, "But I'm almost sure it's her. She sure didn't look the part, but the machete, the note, and the skill. It had to be her."

"What note?" Tati asked while bringing a wet towel and placing it over Eddie's forehead.

"Check my right pocket," Eddie said.

Giovanna reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown piece of paper that was tainted in blood. It was still readable. Giovanna read the note aloud to everyone. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How do we know for sure that that was Sami? It could have been some creep with Sami's note." Natalie added.

"That wouldn't make much sense, now would it?" Tati said, "The note seemed to be a part of a journal or a diary. It would be odd to carry just one piece of paper. Maybe it was just torn off and flew out of her pocket."

"Also, the machete," Kylee said, "I checked it and it's the exact machete Tati had and then gave to Sami. It has her initials written into the handle as well. Same craft and the only difference is that it was a bit over used."

"That's ridiculous," Robert added, "Anyone could have her initials, plus, that probably isn't the only machete of its kind."

"Also," Natalie added, "If it was really Sami, then why would she try to kill you."

"Natalie and Robert have a point," Giovanna said, "However, I think that all of are a little bit skeptical. The evidence is inconclusive, but the note there kind of proves that she's alive. Whether that was Sami or not, she's still alive and I think we should set an expedition to find her."

"Right," Eddie said, "But not today."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay now tighten the bandage," Giovanna told Natalie as she bandaged the last of Eddie's wounds, "Maybe you'll be ready to walk in a week."

Tati tapped her feet against the wood flooring impatiently. If there was a question she needed to find the answer. Across the room Kylee was also waiting impatiently. Kylee thought hard about the information that was given last night and needed to see Sami for her own eyes, if she is alive anyway.

Outside was a different story. Derek was outside mowing the entire lawn, which was about six acres. He was willing to do anything to earn his keep and was doing a great job of it. First, he repaired holes and leaks throughout the house in addition to fixing the tractor, which now enabled us to grow more crops. He cleaned the pig's area which had the smell of a decade old rat farm. He cleaned the feces and used the machine to turn it into power. He also cleaned the new weapons and fixed ones that were broken or had lost parts. Alison was also doing her best. She cleaned… everywhere. The house had never been so clean and she did it in so little time it was remarkable.

Tati walked over to the porch of the house and raised her hand in the air. Derek turned the mower off and ran towards Tati.

"I'm sorry I kissed you… especially when we just knew each other and I'm willing to take it slow of you want to," Derek said breathless.

"Yes," Tati said, "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

She pulled Derek by the arm and walked deeper into the field where the animals would hide their voices from the "public". She pulled Derek on to a squat position which she did as well.

"I don't like what's going on here." Tati said.

"What's wrong, do you not like me?" Derek said with a deep sigh.

"No stupid," Tati giggled, "Eddie won't be able to walk for a week and I fear he wouldn't let me go alone to go find "the figure". I'm really curious and it's killing me. Sometimes I kind of miss the real world drama or at least when something interesting happens. It's a little too mellow here."

"Be happy you have a warm bed, food, and friends." Derek said, sorely, "And if this is making you so irritated then why don't you just go alone… or I can go with you."

"There is a chance he might let me go, but you're crazy if you think he'll let me go with a stranger."

"It's not his choice."

"You're right, but the way he sees things are safer. It's kind of why I'm alive right now. He's not some crazy overprotective father, but he's no hippie. His decisions are just and most of the time we decide by vote. He gets the title of leader because he does a good job. I trust what he says and he trusts what I say. He would never tell me just no. He would give a reason and a good one too."

Little did they know that Kylee was hearing the entire conversation from behind an un-milked cow.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Tati said before walking back to the house.

Inside the house was quiet. All eyes were set on Robert because he had a story to tell.

"I know that figure," he said. The looks around the room were very skeptical and almost everyone looked like they were going to tune him out… except Kylee.

"Speak," Kylee said.

"This guy's full of it," Vincent said, "Kylee, I wouldn't believe a word he says."

"All of you stop, I'm all ears Rob."

"That's what my brother called me…" Robert said, "Ahem, back in the colony I belonged to there were guards and assassins. Assassins were obviously better, stronger, faster… Anyway, they were the people that _Adam_ turned to in time of crisis. That assassin you fought is definitely from the colony, judging from her mask, and is most definitely a girl. I, however, thought that a girl could never be ranked an assassin, but I guess I was wrong because she passed the tests with flying colors. As part of, I guess, initiation she had to shave her hair so I never got to see her hair color. She rarely spoke. She also had the tendency to kill anything that she was allowed to. Anyway, I imagine that she was sent to kill Derek after what he did and probably won't rest until he's dead."

"They can't kill Derek!" Alison said abruptly.

"Yes, and they will kill the rest of us. We're accomplices in their eyes and they won't stop sending their goons till we're dead. However, I know where the colony is. It's on the same road we went on yesterday and it stretches past the railroad. It's only a couple of hours away and if you get me a car… and some food… and some weapons…"

"Thanks Robert," Eddie interrupted, "Next week we can send an expedition to the colony."

"I'm not going to sit here and wait to die," Kylee said.

"Well, what can we do if Eddie's injured?" Natalie said.

"Well, I'm not waiting."

"I agree with Kylee… What about if we go?" Tati said.

"If you're going than I want to go too." Giovanna said.

"Me two," Natalie chimed in.

"A bunch of girls… HA! Those assassins will rip you apart!" Robert interrupted.

"Shut it weasel," Natalie chirped.

"Let me take them," Tati said, eyes filled with hope, "Since I can't stand Robert… How about he writes a map and we can take a car and drive there."

"No, not a car. If there really are assassins than you would be more visible," Eddie said.

"So is that a yes," Tati said cheerfully.

"Tati… you've changed over the course of the years. You would make a fine leader and I thing everyone else can see it. My only compromise to this trip is that you keep the others safe. I don't imagine it to be difficult, but I also don't imagine a cakewalk. You have my blessing."

Tati jumped cheerfully and a group hug was formed with everyone in the room except Robert who was forced to draw the map.

Tati grabbed the keys for the armory from a hole hidden behind a painting. She opened the den's door and saw the full arsenal of weapons and ammo. She put on the holster for her leg and for her waist with two pistols along with a sheath for her new-old machete. She also had an extra sheathe strapped to her thigh with a knife. Natalie had a sheathe for her machete and a holster for her pistol. Giovanna had a holster with a pistol and a backpack carrying the ammo, along with medical equipment. Lastly, Kylee had two sheathes for her two machetes and a giant holster for her shotgun, and a small sheathe on her leg with a pocketknife.

They didn't look very menacing with skinny jeans and trendy shirts, but they sure packed a punch. With one last check for ammunition and proper weapon placement they were off. Vincent was already waiting outside to open the gate for them. There were few zombies, but the girls managed to kill them swiftly and silently.

With every mile of the road gained, Tati made sure to remember the key landmarks that would lead them back, because the map that Robert constructed started from the town.

Tati didn't know what to feel about Robert. No one really liked him and he was definitely no saint, but he gave an odd vibe. As if he was hiding something. _Maybe it's just his personality?_ Tati thought, _He's skittish and creepy, but so are a lot of people and not all of them seem bad. It's just so strange the way he acts… Like he's some type of time bomb that is about to pop at any given second. Maybe I should talk to him._

The group didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but at least they knew it was a place where there were people. Kylee was particularly excited because when you only associate with six people for five years you start to get bored.

"I feel so weird right now, my stomach is tensing and I feel queasy," Kylee said walking along the road that leads to the town.

"Maybe you should drink milk that hasn't been out for a couple of days." Giovanna joked.

"Haha," Kylee said sarcastically.

"I agree," Natalie said, "I'm not sure how I feel around people… It's been a while and to actually see an entire colony is kind of a miracle."

"I guess, but at least we've been living with people we love," Tati said, "After what we've been through we're family and I think that we would get along with other people as well as we do with each other. Anyway, remember what we say and what we don't."

"Right," Giovanna said, "We can't mention the farm, Derek, Alison, or Robert. It's all covert and maybe some other people would try to steal our… 'Sunshine'."

"What if it slips out?" Natalie asked.

"It won't," Kylee said, "If you want to preserve our safety you won't say a peep."

"Peep!" Natalie peeped.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly, an arrow flew from behind bushes and went straight for Tati's head. It was missed. In three seconds, all four girls pulled their weapons out and readied themselves for combat. They stood completely still. After five years, their combat skills were incredible and with Vincent and Eddie, constructed tactics that could take down groups twice their size. Even their aiming was more precise and they used their abilities to channel their senses to their advantage.

Out of nowhere a savage sound came from behind the bushes that the arrow flew from and a young boy rushed out with a small knife. His eyes were closed and he was still screaming. He slashing all around and tripped over himself.

The girls couldn't decide whether to laugh or… well laugh pretty much. It was a futile attempt to attack and was quite crazy to watch as well.

The small boy stood up, tears swelling in his eyes, and spoke, "Please… don't kill me. I just really need help."

"Typically when you need something from someone you ask," Natalie said.

"Wait… you aren't going to kill me?" The little boy said, wiping his tears and nose with a raggedy sleeve.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Kylee teased.

"My name is Aaron," the Aaron said while rising up, "I need weapons to live. My mommy and daddy left a little bit ago to go look for food. They must've gone really far away because they haven't come back."

"How old are you?" Giovanna said now serious.

"Nine and a half. This is my dad's bow, it's really cool!" Aaron said showing the girls his bow.

Giovanna turned back towards the rest with a questioning look. "How long have your parents been gone, Aaron?"

"Four or five?" Aaron said.

"Hours?" Natalie asked.

"Weeks." Aaron replied.

Giovanna's eyes began to swell up. "Honey… you're parents aren't coming back…" She said.

"Don't tell him that!" Tati said sharply.

"Hey, how did you manage to live out here all by yourself for so long," Giovanna said, changing the subject from the obviously depressing one.

"There are a lot of berries," The boy said happily.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way that you could have survived here alone, with only berries to eat."

"Well, I did have help from the girl."

"What girl?" Kylee asked.

"She's big like you and every day she brings me water and food. She's so nice."

"What does she look like?" Tati asked.

"Well, she looks different now, but she used to have long yellow hair and she had funny bracelets. They were all about One Direction. What's a One Direction?"

"Can you wait here for a second?" Tati asked Aaron.

"Yup," Aaron said. Tati pulled the other three girls to the side to talk.

"Do you guys think it's Sami?" Kylee whispered.

"There are no other possibilities." Giovanna answered back in the same hushed tone.

"Now what do we do?" Natalie asked.

"We need to find her and maybe Aaron can take us to her. It's risky, but it's our only chance."

"What about the colony." Natalie asked.

"Shut up…" Tati retorted. "So Aaron…" Tati asked, "Do you know where the big girl lives?"

"She told me I can't tell anyone. She says that the big man will kill her and I don't want her to die."

Now was a moment of quick decisions. The fate of their mission lies within the future words of this conversation. Was it okay to lie? Was it okay to hurt someone for your own gain? It didn't seem right, but the group was out of options.

"She's with your parents," Tati said. She had one eye closed and prepared for the crushing blow of Karma to come back and get her. Nothing happened.

"Oh yay!" It was sickening to the see the boy's eyes light up and then imagining what would happen after. It was selfish, but it was their only shot. Maybe losing Sami was worth sparing the boy's feelings, but it was too late now and the choices they made had now restricted them to one path.

The group walked along the path to the town as Aaron skipped. His innocence was still there and the girls were actually glad to see it. Some hearts really were unfazed by the harsh realities and others were just oblivious. The way to 'Sami's' home was on the way to the colony and was really close too. After almost a half hour of walking the group finally reached the town. It was still early in the afternoon and the group had no intent of waiting for anyone.

A loud moan came from deep within an alley in between a hair salon and a grocery store. It wasn't very narrow and maybe five zombies could fit lined up on the width. Luckily, there were only two. Kylee raised Aaron up to her shoulders as the other girls sat down behind obstacles and aiming carefully.

All three girls ran towards the zombies and killed them quickly, but Kylee wasn't so lucky. From behind a group of about five or six zombies appeared and one of them ran towards Kylee, pushing her through the window of the grocery store. Aaron ran. Kylee was now on the floor with a beast over her and clawing his way towards her brain. It gnawed, but Kylee held its head away. She used her other hand to reach within her jeans to pull out the knife. She was successful. With one fluent motion she pulled the knife out and stabbed the zombie in the skull. It wasn't' enough and by now blood was pouring everywhere and messing up her vision. She stabbed again, this time in the throat and motioned the knife towards the zombie's brain. The knife was forcefully ripped through the zombie's neck and into the brain.

The zombie was dead, but it didn't mean anything because before long the rest of the pack came in search of their friend. The zombie's body was still toppled over Kylee which stopped her from being able to move. Luckily, the blood from the zombie she sliced masked her scent and the other zombies thought nothing of her. Moments later the other three girls rushed in and killed the zombies with ease and searched for Kylee. She didn't look very happy.

Her body was drenched in blood and so was her innocence. She had tears streaking down her face both with fear and happiness. Her quick thinking helped her stay alive, but this posed a new question.

Where is Aaron?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for posting so late, but it still is Saturday. :D This chapter features a lot of info soooo like yeah. I really hope you guys enjoy, whoever is still reading, and leave comment or something. I would really appreciate it. Enjoy! :D**_

Chapter 5

"Well, we're screwed." Eddie said while chocking dramatically on the outside air, "If I would've known they had done that I would prepared. The five of them were perched on the roof of the farmhouse. Below them were dozens of the undead and even further around was a broken gate with more and more creatures crawling in by the second.

"How can you take this so lightly?" Robert asked angrily.

"It's called passive aggression and I'm not taking it lightly. I'm just running the scenarios of how I'm going to tell the girls." Eddie said.

"Not well?" Alison said, studying the expressions on Eddie's head.

"Of course not." Eddie said sitting down, cross legged, and folding his arms.

"We've worked so hard," Vincent said.

"Right, five years and we haven't got a single thing to show. The livestock is eaten. The plants are trampled."

"Maybe we should be worrying more about the zombies and how we have no weapons than about your little accomplishments," Robert chimed in.

"You're such a buzz-kill…" Eddie said, "You're right though. If we can get into the down on the first floor we'd have enough fire power to take down this group and salvage what we can."

"What's our plan Eddie?" Alison asked.

"Well," Eddie said, reaching into his jeans. There was a slight snapping sound and Eddie pulled out a large knife. He then walked to a window right below the roof and jumped in, "I plan on killing them with this knife."

Eddie gripped the knife tightly and the cut his finger. He opened the small door under him, he was in the attic, and let the blood from his finger drip over the heads of the infected. The bait was perfect. Soon after the other four climbed in through the window and watched.

"Do we have anything of use?" Eddie asked.

"Are you insane?" Robert said furiously, "We're all going to die if we don't have a solid plan. GET IT! You have to know. Scavenging means luck. We need a plan!"

"I found some rope," Alison said, completely ignoring Robert's rant just like everyone else.

"I found a leaf blower." Derek added.

"I found some wires and gadgets. I think they might be of some use." Vincent said.

They collected the items into a small pile and marveled at Eddie who was studying the items intensely.

"I got it!" Eddie said while snapping his finger, "We can make some sort of rocket launcher or something out of the parts. Anyone know anything about engineering?"

"Ridiculous!" Robert chanted while pacing around the small attic.

"I took a couple years of engineering classes with my dad when I was ten," Derek said, "It was mostly small stuff, toy cars, toy planes, but I'm sure I could make something."

"Worth a shot, right?" Eddie said.

After several minutes of watching Derek break down the blower and reattaching it with the other parts he finally settled on something we could stamp on.

"I call it the super blower!" Derek said happily. His smile suddenly to back down when he saw the snickering and laughter of everyone besides him except Robert.

"Super Blower?" Eddie said with a full smile.

"Whatever," Derek said, also smiling while also lifting the _'Super Blower'_ onto his two hands and shoulders.

It was a great and creative invention. The way it worked was using some of the conductors from the electric junk pile he was able to amplify the sucking and blowing of the leaf blower. Inside the barrel was the rope attached to the knife. When turned on it launched the weapon attached to the rope, in this case Eddie's knife, and launched it the enemy. It was pretty novice, but it was the only piece of weaponry they had so it was heavenly.

Derek took the first shot while Eddie poured more of his blood over the hungry infected. Derek pulled the trigger and the knife launched through one of the infected heads. It went straight through. Eddie grabbed the rope and pulled it back safely so Derek could fasten into the barrel of the Super Blower.

He repeated this several more times until no more infected where there… only corpses, but this time they wouldn't reanimate. Derek ran over to the den and pulled the trigger once again and the knife went straight through the wood blockade covering the weapons. He kept doing this while the others pulled out the wooden planks with their hands. Inside the den was a large stash of weapons. Eddie oulled out the first weapon he could reach his hand in to get. It was a machete. Unluckily, however, Eddie pulled the machete out by grabbing the blade end. The cut was fairly large, but the adrenaline in his body matched the pain. He ran to the kitchen and covered his wound with a rag and went outside of the house.

It was a mess. The animals were all dead, but made a distraction so not all zombies would enter the house. Soon after the rest of the group walked out.

"It looks like we might be able to salvage the farm. With some wire and some magic we could fix the fence up. It doesn't seem like any zombies went into the zombies so we still have our power," Eddie said with a slight smile.

"Exterminate!" Robert cried put as he threw grenades all over the land.

"YOU IDIOT!" Everyone else cried out before the large explosion.

"Did you check in the store?" Tati asked.

"For a fifth time," Kylee answered, "Its pointless… he's gone now…"

"I'm not going to accept that," Tati said, "He's child. I'm sure he's just afraid and still doesn't trust us."

"Trust?" Natalie said, "This isn't about trust. It's about survival. Even a kid his age would know that."

"She's right," Giovanna added, "He does know, but there's a chance he's startled and still doesn't feel it's safe to go outside. Everyone's right and there's no point in arguing."

"You're right," Kylee said.

"Sorry," Natalie said with a worried expression, "Still, why do we need to find him?"

"To find Sami of course," Tati answered.

"Okay… but, even if we do find Sami what if she acts hostile towards us too? You can't call me crazy, it already happened once."

"I'm sure Sami will recognize us," Giovanna replied.

"Maybe she's like gone rogue or something?" Natalie said weakly, "Five years… alone. That's code for huge trust issues."

"She must've seen someone…" Tati said.

"Exactly!" Natalie said, "The person or people I guess must've messed her up bad. Eddie's her friends and so are we, but even then she might have switched her priorities. Attack first; ask questions later, but in this case it's more of rummaging through the corpse for supplies. I'm just saying we should have our guard up."

"That sounds like it makes sense," Kylee said, "How do we know though?"

"We set up bait…" Natalie said.

"What do you mean?" Gio asked.

"We find Aaron and ask him around the time when she comes by. If we pretend like we have him captive and if she really likes him we can get her to reveal herself."

"Quite the plan."

"I know! What a rush."

And so it was set. Stage of the plan was still needed to be completed. Kylee and Giovanna handled the east side of the block while Natalie and Tatiana handled the west. To the north and west were just buildings. Tati heard some sort of rummaging noise east of her position. It was the pizza place. Without telling Natalie she decided to check it out. If it where one or two infected she could handle them easily, however, what was really in store for her was much stronger.

Upon walking into the store a foot flew straight to her face and knocked her to the floor. It was the hooded figure. The figure picked up Tati's shock-paralyzed body and laid it onto one of the tables. The figure raised its hand to the sky and slashed down at Tati with a nicely crafted sword. Quickly Tati intercepted the sword with her hand. She screamed in pain and agony. It was enough to alert the other three girls. It also alerted someone else.

"Stop!" Aaron cried out from behind a booth. He was crying and seemed a little puzzled as to what was happening. Tati didn't fully understand either, but she did understand the pain she was in. The sword cut deep and definitely hit bone. If she hadn't intercepted it, however, her head would be the one cut to the bone. The hooded figure looked back at Aaron and placed its sword back into its sheath. She immediately jumped for Aaron, but was stopped by a bullet that if she were an inch closer, would have cut off her nose.

She held Aaron in her hands and now understood her demise. All three had surrounded her and were aiming at her head.

"Pull of the hood!" Kylee commanded.

"As you say," The hooded figure said before removing HER hood.

The woman definitely wasn't Sami. She was much older, maybe mid to late thirties.

"Mommy?" Aaron confusedly asked.

"Yes, baby, yes" The woman said as she embraced her child.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Giovanna said.

Moments later the group was seated at a booth. Giovanna was stitching up Tati's injury while Kylee did the talking.

"So you're Aaron's mom?" Kylee asked.

"And a crazed assassin." Natalie chimed in.

The woman's eyes were filled with sorrow. She looked like she was… ashamed.

"I guess it is time to say the truth. If you don't mind… can I escort Aaron to a different room?"

"I'll be the on," Giovanna said reaching her hand towards Aaron.

"Thank you," The woman said, "I'm Aaron's mother."

"Yes, we got that," Tati said in a pissy tone.

"I am also an assassin for camp Claire Field. It wasn't the profession of choice, but my husband was a hunter and well, he taught me how to be good at it. At the camp they told me to sever ties with all family. Assassins were supposed to be loyal to only the camp. When I refused they killed my husband. I told them I would kill my son myself. I told them I needed a few days first. They didn't like it, but they agreed. One night I escaped and went back to our old camp. I left Aaron there and was his 'guardian angel' ever since. I just couldn't face telling him about his farther. Even kids like you could understand that. Aside from that I was assigned to a task. By now you might now about the things Derek did and why I had to kill him."

"Why can't you say you killed him?" Tati asked.

"No… this mission was personal to _Adam_, our leader, we wants his head."

"Are there other camps?" Natalie asked.

"Of course," the woman answered, "Gangs, groups, all sorts. The most common are the National Republic of America, or the NRA, and the Sequoia Devils. The NRA is kind, and usually does things that benefit the last of the people. They, however, are very unorganized and take no initiative, at least, here in California. The Sequoia Devils are like a gang, but much bigger. They control almost all of the Mojave Desert and various parts of both Nevada and Colorado. Their leader is still unknown and is a cold bastard. He is known to enslave and kill people. Camp Claire Field used to be run by the NRA, but several, I guess, rebels decided to attack that camp and won without much a fight. They elected _Adam_ as a leader. He's sick and disgusting. He even worked with the Sequoia Devils."

"This is a lot to process…" Kylee said, "Why don't you just leave Claire Field and go to some sort of NRA camp?"

"It isn't that easy. The NRA is disorganized, but will follow orders, blindly. If Claire Field law dictates me as an outlaw NRA has no choice, but to capture me and Aaron as my accomplice. Then, under Adam's law I would be a traitor and sent to death. He has some authority and if you know history… you know that land gets you power and he has just that."

"Doesn't the NRA know that Adam is with the Sequoia's?" Natalie asked.

"Who's going to stop him?" The woman answered, "The NRA has all the right troops in all the wrong places. With Adam's team of mercenaries he could take down a squad. Plus, if anyone did tip off the NRA of him being in cahoots with the Sequoia's, they would be killed for treason."

"How could Adam kill anyone within an NRA camp?" Natalie asked.

"He doesn't have to. The Sequoias' can do it for him. They may be bad, but they have way better organization skill's than the NRA and everyone knows it. He could rally a troop to attack. "

"What if we killed Adam?" Tati asked, "What then?"

"Well, it's not impossible and if you can get the NRA to take the place afterwards you would be in excellent standing with the NRA. There are great perks to being a part of the NRA. If you think you really can do this I have the know-how to get you in and out of the base without being noticed by anyone. An easy kill."

"Why can't you kill him?" Tati asked.

"Haha, you think they would ever let me within ten feet of this guy. Even so, he has his guards. It's not an easy task."

"What do you propose?"

"The clever art of seduction. If there's anything a sick creep would like its young girls. I don't mean sex, but if you could get him alone it's a prime opportunity."

"What makes you think we could do this?"

"I can see it in your eyes. The same passion for vengeance. Like when my husband was killed. I vowed I would get my revenge, but was never able to with my son. I had to keep him safe, even if it mean I had to work under the orders of the man who killed my husband."

"Alright then," Kylee said, "What do we do first."


End file.
